


Black Sheep

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: Sheep stampedes can be lethal. Harmony's POV on Cordelia during "The Wish" (NOT set in the Wishverse).





	Black Sheep

Cordelia's shooting glances this way across the hall. I scent blood: Geek Chic wants to be one of us sheep again.  
  
We lure our prey in. "Cordelia! You look amazing."  
  
She's smiling, enthusing over our suggestion to date a real man. As if one would want her now.  
  
Then, we go in for the kill.  
  
Hey, Cordy knows the rules. It's nothing personal. Maybe once she's sorry enough, once we're sure she won't hang in that creepy library where cool people can't follow... maybe we'll take her back. And then she'll reign again.  
  
For now, though? It's nice having minions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :) I always appreciate feedback.


End file.
